Um Plano Errado
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Um noite e nada mais? Um plano arruinado por um fraco


_**Winnie** aqui, essa Fic não é minha, mas é dedicada a minha pessoa, minha amiga escreveu, ela não tem conta aqui, implorei para ela criar uma conta e postar aqui dizendo que as meninas do FF amam Hugo/Lily e ela sugeriu que eu postasse em minha conta..._

_Se deliciem com as palavras lindas dela..._

_beijinhos_

_**N/A:**Fanfic dedicada a minha amiga Winnie que ama esse casal e que me fez gostar de escrever sobre eles..._

_Espero que gostem_.

* * *

><p><strong>Um Plano errado...<strong>

- Isso não irá dá certo. – Eu disse não querendo machucar a garota que vi crescer. – Eu não vou me apaixonar, sabe que nunca me apaixono.

- Não quero isso. – Ela me disse muito segura de si. – Quero apenas uma vez. E nada mais. Depois disso fingimos que nada aconteceu como sempre soubemos fazer muito bem.

- Tem certeza sobre isso? – Eu realmente não queria depois vê-la chorando pelos cantos por minha culpa. Sei que ela faz isso, pois muitas vezes fui eu quem curou as lágrimas que outros provocaram.

- Tenho certeza absoluta. – Ela disse se aproximando de mim.

Como eu iria resistir a ela? Seu corpo lindo e seus olhos encantadores. Nossas bocas se juntaram lentamente, mas logo em seguida tudo parecia ser pouco perto da intensidade com que nossas línguas dançavam. Ela corria suas mãos por meus cabelos e minhas costas enquanto eu apenas a puxava para mais junto de mim. Aquela sala nunca mais seria a mesma.

Tudo aconteceu sem que o meu cérebro realmente tomasse consciência. Eu estava sobre ela e sentia o prazer tomar conta cada vez mais de mim. Passei a dar longas chupadas por seu pescoço enquanto escutava sua risada e sentia suas garras rasgando a pele das minhas costas. Já estávamos sem nada que impedisse o contato final, e os beijos e caricias só ajudavam a adrenalina aumentar. A Sala Precisa nunca fora tão quente e silenciosa como naquele momento. Ela implorava para que eu finalmente a fizesse sentir sensações até então desconhecidas dela, mas que eu entendia bem. Sua voz fazia com que meu corpo pulsasse ainda mais e que o meu autocontrole começasse a falhar.

Sei que fui um fraco a trazendo para cá e fazendo com que tudo isso se iniciasse, eu era um fraco por desejar sentir o corpo dela tremendo por causa do meu. Um fraco por desejar ser o primeiro a tocá-la dessa maneira. E em toda a minha fraqueza vou fazer o que a doce voz dela me implora. O que os arranhões dela pedem. O que o corpo dela deseja.

E foi com um beijo que eu abafei o grito de dor que ela deu ao sentir eu a completando. Os meus beijos afogaram os gritos dela enquanto minha agilidade fazia com que a dor se transformasse em prazer e desse o que ela desejava: sensações indescritíveis. Aos poucos fui deixando que ela respirasse e os beijos passaram novamente ao seu pescoço, eu queria ouvi-la, precisa ouvir seus gemidos no meu ouvido. Sua voz ofegante dizendo meu nome e implorando para que nunca chegasse ao fim. Eu como um fraco gostava de saber que ela gemia por minha causa, que ela mal conseguia respirar por mim.

De repente percebi que de fraco me tornei egoísta, pois eu queria muito ela só para mim. Queria a voz dela, os olhos verdes e os cabelos. Queria o corpo dela, e os desejos dele. Queria os sonhos e as ilusões, as lágrimas e as risadas. Por fim não era apenas um fraco ou um egoísta. Eu era um apaixonado.

Nossos corpos estavam prontos para a explosão final, para o êxtase total. Prontos para o clímax do filme que estávamos vivendo. Eu senti que ela se contorceu tremendo embaixo de mim ao receber o que eu tinha a entregar e senti ela se entregando a mim antes de amolecer em meus braços.

Ela sorriu de olhos fechados como que se quisesse aproveitar até mesmo as sensações do fim. Eu não resisti e acariciei lentamente o rosto dela retirando os cabelos suados de frente do seu olhar. Como ela parecia ainda mais frágil do que sempre fora, e como eu me arrependi de dizer que aquilo era só uma noite, que não iria me apaixonar. Ela sorriu sentindo meu toque e abriu os olhos para me encarar, seu sorriso iluminava a sala escura. Parecia dizer com os olhos que tudo tinha sido perfeito.

Como eu poderia falar que não me apaixonaria? Quando na realidade eu sempre fui um apaixonado. Esqueci que seria ela, que seria o que eu esperava desde sempre. Nunca me apaixonava pelas outras por um simples motivo, nenhuma delas era aquela garota cheia de manias e defeitos visíveis. Toda estabanada, extravagante e exagerada. Mas era por ela que meu coração bateu mais forte quando perguntaram se eu gostava de alguém, era dela que esperava receber cartões do dia dos namorados e era por ela que me arrumava para todas as festas.

E agora eu estava perdido. Porque ela não sairia da minha cabeça. Justo quando não devia eu coloquei regras, justo quando não queria eu senti o coração batendo mais forte e mais fraco.

- Acontece um problema. – A voz dela era encantadora e ela me encarava intensamente.

- Qual o problema? – Perguntando e achando que tinha feito tudo errado. Eu era uma besta.

- Não quero mais que seja só uma vez. – Ela falou. – Não quero que seja só uma noite.

- Acho que temos dois problemas, então. – Eu disse esperando o olhar de surpresa.

- Qual?

- Me apaixonei e preciso de muitas noites assim. – Eu respondi a beijando lentamente, sentindo sua língua brincando com a minha.

- Você sabia que isso não daria certo. – Ela disse ao fim do beijo.

- E mesmo assim fui fraco o suficiente para te desejar.

- Eu sabia que daria certo. – Ela sorriu. – Eu te desejo desde do momento que descobri o que é desejo.

- Sabe que isso não é correto e que todos vão enlouquecer. – Eu falei sendo sensato, odiava ser assim.

- Sei que ninguém precisa saber disso aqui. – Ela sorriu. E me empurrou subindo sobre mim.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntei rindo.

- Transformando uma vez em mais vezes. – Ela sorriu e me beijou começando tudo novamente. Cada sensação, cada detalhe. E eu realmente tinha me entregado a situação.

O plano era simples, as regras do jogo tinham sido expostas. Mas nós apenas enganamos os juízes e mudamos de tática. Falhamos. Sucumbimos as nossas vontades em uma entrega onde o errado era dar certo.

E eu percebi que era delicioso falhar, errar, e se ser fraco é isso vou viver eternamente a fraqueza do meu ser.

- Hugo... – Ela gemeu em meus ouvidos enquanto eu a apertava novamente contra a cama. – eu te...

- Lily... – Eu a calei com um beijo. – nada de palavras insanas, não agora.

E voltamos a dizer silenciosamente que nos amamos mesmo sem tentar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**Essa fic é uma one que veio em minha cabeça depois de ler uma frase de um poeta da minha cidade que tem o nome de Luan Emilio e que escreve infinitamente bem, estava lendo o blog dele quando me deparei com a frase que criou toda a história em minha cabeça_

_Espero que tenham gostado_


End file.
